Violation to the Rose
by WhiteGloves
Summary: YAOI. Kurama is living a peaceful life in Tokyo with a bit of problem from admirers. When he felt he had forgotten how it was to be demon, Hiei was there to remind him. A confession of love set the two apart...Kurama has fallen into a trap...continue...
1. Confessions

**Violation to the Rose**

_**by WhiteGloves**_

**Summary:**_ Set years after the Makai Tournament, Kurama is living a peaceful life in Tokyo with a bit of problem from admirers. When he felt he had forgotten how it was to be demon, Hiei was there to remind him. A confession of love set the two apart and made both confuse. As Hiei tried to understand Kurama, the demon fox was faced with another challenge he had never imagine could destroy everything he had protected. And where was Hiei in that time of crisis?_

**Note: **_"It was noted by Yoshihiro Togashi in an insert segment of Weekly Shōnen Jump that in the first drafts of the series, Hiei and Kurama were to be in a**relationship**. However, due to the set-backs such content caused his previous works, he ultimately decided against making them a couple in favor of having them be close friends."_

**So it is here in Fanfiction that we, writers, will make the dream of the author about our lovely characters come true! ****My first fanfic for the ever lasting legend series Yu Yu Hakusho!**

_I do not know any of the characters here but I adore them!_

_I did my best to make it comprehensible, do forgive me if there are some errors :)_

_Kurama X Hiei Pairing_

**Let the romance begin!**

**Chapter 1: _Confessions_**

It was just another fine day for Shuichi Minamino as he walked around the lobby of Tokyo University one Friday morning. He was heading toward the bulletin board outside the building where the rankings of students from his University was posted. When not at all worried that he had gotten the first place, he was more interested to see who had gotten the second place next to him. With the fact that he enjoys being on the number one spot, he never fails to acknowledge the normal person who had gotten the second place. It was after all, unfair in all sorts that a being like him who had live almost a thousand years get the limelight away from the rightful person. Nevertheless, ranking as number one was something he could never give up. It was part of him.

When finally reaching the bulletin board he saw that a group of people had already crowded around, checking if they were one of the highest ranker's, or if they have a rank at all. Kurama, for that was what he liked best to be called, took one glance at the board before smiling.

"It's Minamino-kun!" said a girl's voice.

"As expected!"

"Look there he is!"

A buzz of screams and fit of giggles filled the group but Kurama hardly cared. He had seen the name next to him and took a little time to consider. Though not at all familiar, he knew the person who had gotten the place next to him. This particular human had introduced himself to him before the examination and made a bet. Kurama sighed. He should have known better than to have a bet with an unpredictable human being. That was when he proved once more that if there is will there is way.

"Congratulations, Minamino!"

"You did it!"

"He's so gorgeous from this angle…"

"Should I ask him out now?"

These were the words the crowd was buzzing before Kurama turned to leave. Examination day was over. It was time to face the bet he never expected to come true.

"How wonderful humans can be." He said to himself as he walked outside the sun.

He had not gotten too far when a familiar voice called from behind.

"Minamino!"

Kurama turned and saw the human who got the second place. The human had black locks and eyes. He was a fine looking gentleman Kurama decided.

"Aoi Shun." the red head bishounen greeted with his hands casually inside on either side of his pockets.

"Yes, its me." the breathless young man said as he stopped in front of Kurama. "I suppose you have seen the result of the examination? I got the place next to you."

"Yes, I have seen it. Congratulations." Kurama waited.

"Congratulations to you as well- as expected you got the first rank."

The red head smiled quietly and waited more. He wasn't going to open the subject of their bet. That he was sure of. Shun cleared his throat next and opened his mouth.

"Then our date is set? I will meet you later after class."

_Aggressive as ever, I see._ Kurama thought to himself as he smiled quietly and nodded.

"I will meet you then." He said and Shun gestured in success.

"See you later!" Shun called before leaving in excitement and triumph.

Kurama watched him go then casually turned around and continued on his way.

While never been in a relationship in his life, Kurama knew what dating means to humans. He had a pretty good idea about the number of people who wanted to go out with him, to have him. That was the consequence of having his human body as perfect as ever. Humans loved him as the perfect Shuichi Minamino, but not the demon that he was. It will forever remain that way.

Later that day Kurama is seen quietly sitting inside a café in his uniform with Shun talking animatedly with the person he admires. Kurama was polite. He knew when to give his smile and when to talk seriously. He had granted Shun his time after all, it was reward for having been placed into the second highest rank in Tokyo University.

The watch on the Kurama's right arm ticked 5 pm. That was when he felt Shun's left hand on top of his. Kurama looked at the human with his large, green eyes that had capture many hearts, but did not speak.

"Minamino…" gulped Shun as he melted on the way the green eyes looked at him, "I have always admired you… since the first time I saw you, I have fallen in love. I- I like you!"

Silence filled the two.

Kurama merely looked at the human confessing in front of him. It wasn't his first time; everyone knows that many people, even guys, have confessed their feelings to him. If Kurama wasn't as humble as he cared to admit he would have counted all the people and demons that had pledge their hearts to him. Yet, they were all after the same thing. And it wasn't satisfying.

"I'm flattered, Shun." the bishounen started quietly with a sweat drop on the side of his head as he slowly extract his hand from the young man, "but you know- I don't really entertain that kind of relationship."

"But I really like you!" Shun exclaimed to the whole cafeteria and grabbing a whole lot of Kurama's hands, he gripped tightly.

_Don't push it. _Kurama eyed their hands problematically.

"I know someone like you would not agree with what I am asking; it will be too good to be true." Shun started again with a little hint of courage in his voice. Kurama did not like it. "But at least- just for the night! Stay with me this night!"

Kurama hid his eyes with his hair. _Too much aggressiveness._

The red head was about to open his mouth when the glass of water between them shattered with a sounding _pang_ into pieces that surprised everyone around.

"What happened?" people exclaimed all around.

Kurama stared at the shards of the glass and knew it was made by a power he didn't recognized. He looked outside the glass window but saw none. He turned to the broken glass and saw a petal of sakura tree. _What was that?_

"Are you alright, Minamino?" Shun asked worriedly as Kurama stood up from the mess on the table.

Kurama dusted his clothes and looked at Shun with a smile.

"Thanks for the tea. And take my leave as a no."

"Mi-Minamino!"

Kurama turned and left the area with Shun calling his name. Still wondering about the force that sent the glass of water into pieces, Kurama headed back to his apartment.

His date did not go well, he decided, it won't when humans kept on asking him for a night stand every other date. He made sure he was attractive enough for his liking, but not for other beings to take for themselves. If he was to analyze his own self he would conclude that he was a narcissist, but no one seemed to notice that. He wasn't willing to share what was his. How was he going to let other beings know that without sounding too arrogant?

He unlocked the door to his apartment once he was there and entered. The moonlight was the only source of light in the room. He slumped on his couch without turning the lights on. He closed his eyes tightly, and was lost in thoughts instantly.

He had been dealing with more admirers recently. It bothers him so for they just keep appearing and appearing. Though he knew better than go with the flow, he had kept in mind that it was how humans get along every day. He told himself it was also a good experience. But recently the humans had been asking more than a date, it was this that makes him exasperated of them. With things going on in his life for the past months Kurama felt like he had forgotten how it was to be a demon. It had been years since his last visit to the other world and somehow a part of him wanted to return. The other side of him wanted the feeling of the other world- if only he had a reason to visit. Kurama relaxed a little- that was when he opened his eyes and saw a pair of gleaming red eyes staring at him from the semi dark part of the room.

"Hiei!" he exclaimed much to his surprise as he sat straight and looked at the black demon, "What are you doing here?"

Hiei emerged out from the shadows and showed half of his face in the moonlight. He did not look please, nor did he look anything but happy at all.

"You're preoccupied." the black haired demon accused with the look that says '_pathetic'._ "Is this what this word is doing to you? Making you vulnerable to any attacks?"

"When did you return?" Kurama settled his arms on each of his knee and took a good look at his visitor. Hiei smelled different. Hiei smelled like home.

"Just now."

The former demon fox took in the appearance of the Jaganshi and felt nostalgic.

"I could have you arrested for breaking and entering you know."

"Damn it if I care."

"So what are you doing here in Ningenkai? Did Mukuro ask you to do something?"

"I'm here on my own. I just wanted to ask you something." the red eyed demon stopped.

Kurama raised an eyebrow but did not speak. Hiei walked out to the light.

"I've been bugged by Yusuke lately to help him rid this world of low class demons that kept on showing from time to time."

"So I've heard." Kurama nodded, "I heard the Kekkai barrier was down. So what of it?"

"I asked Yusuke why he's not bothering you about it."

"Reasonable question. What did he say?"

"He said you were busy with your _dates_."

Kurama made a mental note to send Yusuke one of his deadly plants. He took one look at Hiei and felt the need to explain in those sharp eyes. "His message was not accurate, Hiei. It is true I have been busy with much stuff that goes around but never did I consider a 'date' more important than myself."

Hiei merely looked at Kurama with his eyes levelled. The bishounen blinked, then after a moment started laughing heartily.

"What's so funny?" snarled the Jaganshi as he watched his friend laugh ungracefully.

The red hair looked back at the small demon fondly.

"I have to admit you had me thinking you were interested with the people I go out with."

"Why would I be?" Hiei snapped in confusion. He watched as Kurama regained his composure easily and looked at him with light eyes, the one he was accustomed to see when the former demon fox was in good mood.

"Don't mind me," Kurama smiled easily, "I have just been into one and it didn't make any good result."

"You dated someone?" Hiei blinked in what seemed like shock that made Kurama more affectionate to him. He realized that time, that the only connection he has to the Demon World was this little guy. Hiei made him feel home. He was one of the few people in Tokyo that knows about his real identity. Hiei was one of the people who knew what he was capable of. And Hiei was one of the few people he knows that would never fall for him no matter how perfect he was. It was the same with Yusuke and Kuwabara. It was a good thing to know he has friends in Ningenkai that would never be affected by the illusion of Shuchi Minamino.

Kurama closed his eyes and smiled. Hiei was the perfect friend for him. The perfect partner.

"What are you smiling about?" the Jaganshi snapped once more and Kurama looked up to him fondly.

"A date, my friend, in human terms means having someone you liked to know better go out with you for a day. It's a start of a romance here on earth."

To Kurama's surprise however, Jaganshi gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"I know that!"

"Then why are you asking me about a date?"

"I didn't think you were interested in those kinds of things." was the flat answer.

"So you assumed Yusuke was talking about mere calendar dates?" the red hair raised his eyes in disbelief.

Hiei did not answer which to Kurama means a_ yes_. Kurama's eyes clouded.

"God. I feel like I've been underestimated."

"What are you mumbling about you darned narcissist?"

Kurama's eyes literally widened as he gave his friend a surprised look. "What did you call me?"

"Stop the act already. I know well enough how you love yourself more than you care to admit. How am I supposed to believe Yusuke when he said you had dates with other people when I know well you hate sharing yourself to anyone?"

Kurama was silent for awhile that made Hiei, if ever, a little nervous. Did he touch a nerve?

"I have been dating a couple of people recently, that is what Yusuke meant." the former fox looked up with a sly smile. "I guess you are wrong about me being a narcissist after all."

"Tch. Who are you kidding?" Hiei turned around toward the window where the moonlight was shining. Kurama watched the Jaganshi with another surprised look, "Play with them if as much as you want. But leave me out of it."

The black demon was about to leap and disappear-

"Wait- Hiei!"

Hiei looked over his shoulder to see Kurama with a very strange expression in his eyes. This surprised the Jaganshi a little but the former demon fox quickly hid it under his hair.

"I'm not interested in any of my dates." He started slowly, and truthfully. It was as if he was justifying himself aloud to Hiei. He didn't want Hiei to misunderstand. "I just happen to give them what they ask of me…"

Hiei regarded Kurama's sudden action and looked at his friend seriously.

"Then learn to say 'no'. Even humans know when to use that word."

And the demon clad in black disappeared. Kurama stared at the spot where he vanished, feeling his friend's aura lingering a few more moments outside, before finally disappearing. The red haired demon slumped back on the couch and sighed. Something in his heart suddenly emptied.

"I can't believe he went the trouble to go all the way here just to confirm if I'm dating or not…unless..."

Kurama's thoughts got the best of him. He stared at the spot where Hiei disappeared.

"Impossible. He's just a curious brat."

But as the night deepened Kurama could only think of the Jaganshi's face, if he was going back to Makai that night, and when he will see him next. The demon fox could only think of him, and he feared why so.

*.*.*

The next morning found Kurama walking around his University's premises. Red eyes followed him around.

Hiei kept a good distance as to not let Kurama feel his presence. Somehow or the other, he had gotten interested with Shuichi Minamino's social life, the people he talks to, and the people he hangs out with. He never expected that Kurama could actually be going out with humans. Someone like him who was beautiful (Hiei had no problem admitting that, but never on the sly demon fox's face, or else there will be lots of egos again), smart and perfectionist doesn't deserve a low life like a human. He could never see his friend in that situation. Hiei hated being too much concerned about another being aside from Yukina, but Kurama was his friend, so he took it his liberty to see his life as well. But he would never cross the boundaries. Kurama would not like that.

As he watched from a distance Hiei saw what he had usually seen when Kurama was in High School. People were flocking around him, in and out of the hallway. Ordinary humans were surrounding the Legendary Demon Thief and asking many questions and getting too close. Well, no matter how close they get, they will never get close enough, Hiei thought.

When sunset came Hiei decided to show himself and landed on the school rooftop. He stayed there for five minutes before Kurama's familiar voice spoke behind him.

"What are you doing here?" asked the breathless bishounen.

Hiei looked behind him and saw Kurama was out of composure. For some reason he didn't like what he saw.

"Why are you breathless? Did you run all the way up here?"

Kurama felt the black demon's irritation so he stood up straight and tried to calm his heart. _Indeed, why did he run?_

"These humans…" Hiei continued as he surveyed the students below from the edge of the roof top, "They all look up to you as always. Aren't they being a nuisance?"

Kurama slid his hands inside of his pockets and joined Hiei on the edge of the rooftop.

"Sometimes," he answered, "but that's what made life here interesting."

"You're only tiring yourself." Hiei remarked and there was a hint of coldness in his voice. Kurama stared at his friend and then looked up the sky. The sun was setting. Somehow standing there with Hiei calmed him a little. _Why?_ Kurama looked deeper into him for an answer.

"When are you going back to Makai?" he changed the subject. Somehow the answer was important.

Hiei did not look up as he answered. "Soon."

Kurama looked at him and then smiled sadly. "I will… miss your presence."

The black demon glared at the red haired bishounen.

"Hiei, truthfully you are the only friend I could ever ask for." The green eyes met with the red's. "I know you are not accustomed to emotions but hear me out. There are times that I long for the other world because that, too, is my home. But I cannot. Your presence reminds me warmly of it and whenever you are around I always remember who I really was before Shuichi Minamino."

"Tch. Stop being so damned emotional, why don't you just come back on the other side?" Hiei looked away.

Kurama smiled at the offer. "I cannot."

"Because of the human lady?"

"One of the reason. But also because there is nothing in there that can remind me of this world."

"I don't come here often. What do you do?"

"I wait. Till you come back."

"That sounds like trouble."

"It is. I'm glad you're here."

Hiei looked at the demon fox again with suspicion in his eyes.

"Why are you saying this? What's gotten into you?"

Kurama, who was looking now at the sunset, closed his eyes. When he opened them the black demon saw something like resolved in there. The look he had always admired on the demon fox.

"Hiei, please allow me to say it."

"What?"

"You balance my world."

"I'm not taking that in." the Jaganshi snapped.

"Take it as what suits your taste."

"Figures."

"We've been through a lot of stuff." Kurama continued as he stared ahead, "We have shared many fights and won many victories… Our friendship have lasted this long."

"Only because you weren't speaking like this to me before." Hiei glared at his friend, annoyed and nervous at the things that were coming out of his mouth. Clearly something was to happen… whatever it was the Jaganshi tried to prepare himself for it.

"Hiei." Kurama looked down at the black demon. "Will you accept me?"

And much to his surprise the unanticipated occurrence came as Kurama leaned down the smaller demon and kissed him on the lips.

Hiei acted on impulse and sanity at once as he pulled away and hit Kurama with his fist on the face.

"Fuck it!" he shouted as Kurama came crashing down the ground from the force of the punch. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't mess with me!"

Kurama coughed as he sported his bleeding lips. When he looked up, Hiei was gone.

"Hiei…" he whispered, breathing hard. Sitting up and coughing again, Kurama stared at the orange sky.

"Nothing comes out of impulse." He whispered to himself.

As he was about to stand up, Kurama felt a force field surround him and for a moment he thought he had fallen into a trap. When he was sure he could move he saw familiar petals falling around him. Standing up, he held out a palm and caught one of the falling sakura petals.

"This… sakura?" he looked up to where it was coming from up the sky but no one was there.

_What is the meaning of this?_

**_-to be continued-_**

**_I hope that was good! On the next chapter I will introduce another character, and also Hiei's POV about Kurama._**

**_xXx And yeah, there will be lots of angst in this story xXx_**

**__********_Thanks for reading!_**   



	2. The Stranger

**Chapter 2: _The Stranger_**

**Preview:**_ Kurama's been dealing with his social affairs with most of the humans that he almost forgot the feeling of being a demon. It had been years since his last visit at Mikai and he wanted the feeling of home. Then one night, as he pondered about his life, Hiei appeared and the fox felt he was home. He realized Hiei was his only connection to his old life and found his true feelings for the black demon. One sunset he took his chance and surprisingly acted on impulse as he kissed the nonplussed black demon. Hiei hit him and disappeared leaving Kurama alone. The fox was aware of what he did, but his next action was halted when he felt an unfamiliar aura. The sakura petals were hunting him._

**_continuation..._**

Kurama stared at the glass window of his room, watching the rain pour down from the dark sky. His room was very dark and cold. It had been three days since the incident between him and Hiei. The black demon did not show himself after that and the fox worried that he went back to Makai without hearing an explanation. Remembering the impulsiveness of his usually calm and composed demeanour, Kurama sighed and slump his back on the bed.

It was a bad moved. He should have taken it slowly. Hiei was Hiei and Hiei never tolerate those who betray him. Yes, it was a betrayal. Kurama knew he had betrayed the best friend he ever had. He hoped Hiei would consider his answer, since it appeared that he rejected him. He hoped someone would tell Hiei that it was normal to love someone. But somehow this hope didn't seem possible for the wilful Jaganshi never listens to anyone except to him- Kurama. But after the incident between them, this was hardly possible.

Calming himself and focusing, he closed his eyes and tried to feel for the black demon's presence as he had tried before.

Moments passed and Kurama did not stir from his position. In his mind's eye he could only see darkness…

_Hiei… where are you?_

A petal slowly fell out of nowhere and landed itself on the darkness, creating a disturbance to the pool of tranquillity in the fox's mind. Kurama's eyes shot open and he immediately sat up on the bed.

"A petal of sakura…again?"

*.*.*.*.*

Genkai was walking along his temple's hallway, looking weary as ever. The rain was continuously pouring from the sky and it was very cold. He was up to set the heater of the temple when he noticed Yukina by the front porch. She was staring on a large tree across the lawn, seemingly worried and upset.

"Yukina, you should leave him be."

Yukina turned to the old master. "Genkai…"

Genkai stood beside the girl and looked over to where she was looking. Across the lawn, up a tree branch was a spiky, black haired demon with a white strip of cloth covering his forehead. He was clad in black with a long sword hidden inside his black robe. He had his eyes closed and he seemed to be asleep, but everyone who knows him knew better.

Yukina smiled at Genkai but shook her head.

"I want to talk to him."

Genkai travelled her eyes to the snow girl.

"Just don't get caught up in the rain." And with that the master of the temple took her leave.

Yukina looked back at Hiei and called, "Excuse me? Hiei?"

To her surprise, the black demon took notice by turning his head to her direction and sitting up straight; allowing one of his legs to slid down and hang on the branch. "What?"

"Would you want a cup of coffee?"

Hiei stared at his sister.

Inside the temple, Yukina served Hiei with a cup of coffee she prepared herself and set up the heater they had on the house, before finally sitting up and looking at the red eyed demon.

"You've been here quite long."

Hiei took the cup and brought it up to his lips. Through his lips he remembered Kurama's face and almost toppled the cup down.

"Dammit." He cursed as he set the cup down.

"I'm sorry," Yukina apologized at once, "I thought you liked a hot coffee…"

"No- it's not that," Hiei didn't know how to say it, "I had something on my mind."

"Did you have a fight with a friend?"

Hiei looked up to his sister in surprise, "How did you-?"

Yukina smiled kindly. "It's in your eyes."

The black demon did not say anything for awhile, until finally he nodded.

"He's an idiot, that's why." he continued with a look of confusion in his eyes, "He changed a lot since I last saw him… doing reckless things… messing with me…"

Silence filled the siblings. Yukina continued to watch the Jaganshi until she made up her mind and said

"There's always a reason for change."

Hiei's eyes met up with hers.

"But before you judge him, why don't you consider all the things you've been through? Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. Maybe if you talk to him he can explain his side to you… That way you don't have to grow apart. You will feel much better if you talk to him now."

"I can't." Hiei said stubbornly, standing up and heading for the doorway, "What he did was condemning, even hateful."

"But you still like him, right?" Yukina called as he slid the door open, "He's still your friend."

Hiei stopped for a moment, before leaping up and disappearing in the clouds of rain. Yukina stared sadly at the spot where the black demon disappeared and stayed quiet for a moment. She was sure that Hiei still liked to be friends with his friend, judging by how troubled he looked, she knew it wasn't too late to make up.

Jaganshi watched as Yukina closed the door of the temple after a few minutes of staring blankly ahead. His sister never knew the real Kurama. The real Kurama was a sly devil, who liked nothing but to take priceless treasures. He was a legendary thief who liked everything to be his. Still…for the past years that he was in the presence of the red head demon, he felt nothing but goodness from his heart. A kind heart between the sharp edge of his whip and thorns of his rose, Kurama was a good person.

Hiei gritted his teeth in anger as his hands closed into a fist. _Why did you do it?_ He demanded at the image of the fox in his mind's eye, _Why did you have to kiss me? _Kurama was a fool, doing something loathing as kissing him. Hiei raised his fist and slammed it on the tree trunk he was in. _You unforgivable damn demon!_

*.*.*.*

The red head, bishounen, Shuichi Minamino walked around the University campus looking preoccupied. He barely noticed the people around greeting him as he walked on while thinking hard if he should just go to the demon world and meet with Hiei and be done with it. It was the only choice he could think of.

Upon reaching his respected classroom for the hour, Shuichi did not miss the loudest scream he had ever heard.

_Not again…_

He looked up, expecting a crowd of people to block his way, but saw none. Curious, he looked inside his classroom to see a crowd of students gathering in the middle of the room, around someone he could not see.

"He looks like a prince!"

"He is a prince, dummy!"

"Look at his hair… it's so beautiful…!"

"He could run Shuichi for his money!"

"There's Shuichi!"

"Shuichi!"

The group of university student broke apart, revealing the most beautiful being Kurama had ever laid his eyes on.

There, sitting coolly on a chair, was a tall, handsome man whose long, golden and silky hair was tied into a pony. His eyes were the electrifying colour of amethyst, and Kurama had never seen something so precious, so rare, and so valuable. He was wearing their campus uniform that fitted his slender body. It made him somewhat out of place as well. Kurama just knew he did not belong there. The stranger looked him with his sharp eyes and the demon fox felt a wave of uneasiness.

"Hey Shuichi- looked at our new exchange student classmate!" called one of his classmates.

As Kurama walked near he felt the intensity of the amethyst that followed his every movement. It was unnerving. He took the seat that was farthest from the new comer and tried to settle himself.

_What is this feeling?_

"Shuichi Minamino?" A deep voice called.

Kurama shot a look up and saw the strange beauty was standing in front of him.

_I didn't even feel his presence?_

"Yes." he managed to say calmly as the students around watch with giggles.

"They're talking!"

"He went to meet him!"

"They're both so gorgeous!"

"I can't believe two beautiful people are in front of me now. This must be what heaven feels like!"

The stranger offered a hand and smiled charmingly. "Halvarid de Beaumont. It is a pleasure to finally meet a beautiful talent like you."

Kurama looked at the hand and reluctantly took it. They shook hands and the fox looked Halvarid in the eyes…

_Talk about beauty…_

Halvarid smiled once more. "Let's have a good relationship."

Kurama nodded but didn't say more. Halvarid turned and was talking with the group of students again that left the red haired in solitude once more. He followed the golden haired with his eyes and then went back in his own thoughts.

Later that day Kurama waited on the roof top, watching the same sun set he had shared last with Hiei before he disappeared. The demon fox remembered his sudden action and felt a little regret. But he would have to deal with Hiei later; right now he has to face the beautiful creature that suddenly appeared in his midst. Kurama just knew he was different.

And he wasn't wrong as he felt a different presence behind him. The green eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"I have told you," said the familiar deep voice. "I am Halvarid de Beaumont."

Kurama turned around and faced the handsome guy with suspicion in his eyes.

"I can feel you are not who you appear to be." He said in a casual tone as their eyes met. The sun between them was a background of fire.

"I am who I am." Halvarid said, his expression not changing, "But you…you are more than what you appear to be."

Kurama arched an eyebrow, "So I was right, you are not a normal person- with your looks and the aura you are emitting…Tell me what your purpose here is?"

Halvarid eyed Kurama, and there was something in his amethyst eyes that made the fox flinch. The amethyst eyes were serious and it was sending clear messages to him: Evil. Lust. Desire. He had seen that kind of look before…

"I am here for only one purpose, Shuichi, and that is to have you."

Kurama gritted his teeth and his suspicion grew.

"You are after me? Are you here to finish me?"

The gorgeous stranger disappeared in Kurama's sight and appeared inches away from him. Surprised and alert, Kurama jumped up and twirled in the sky, landing as far away from the stranger as he could.

"Don't fret." whispered the deep voice in his ear that made the fox froze, Halvarid was behind him already! "I am only here to have you and make you mine."

A lick on his neck made Kurama anything but calm.

"Stay away!" he shouted, pulling out his rose whip and striking it to the enemy. Halvarid easily distanced himself with a look of yearning in his beautiful, amethyst eyes. A short scratch appeared on his right cheek and blood seeped out slowly. Kurama watched him with caution. He knew nothing about the enemy, but judging by the way Halvarid moves, he was strong.

Halvarid touched his bleeding cheek and smiled.

"And here I was thinking we could get along well, maybe even go into a date." He said playfully.

Kurama smirked as he prepared himself from another attack, "Sorry to disappoint you but I don't go out with guys who are too aggressive. You can have yourself another one."

Halvarid licked the blood on his palm. "That won't do." He said, "I only want you."

And they started a long chase among the buildings, running like shadows with how fast they go. Kurama wasn't surprise Halvarid could make a chase and this confirmed that he was not ordinary. Thinking of a way to get rid of him, Kurama jumped down near the park and tried to conceal himself in the woods. Once on the ground he made an attempt to run again until he saw Halvarid blocking his way.

"What?" he muttered, making a jump for it but strong hands gripped his wrist.

"You can't run anymore. Give it up and accept me, Kurama."

Kurama's eyes widened at the use of his real name and he stared up at the amethyst eyes with question in his eyes.

"How did you-?"

"I know who you really are, and of your true form." Halvarid pulled Kurama close to him and grabbed his other wrist. "You are beautiful."

"Why are you after me?" the fox felt he was being pulled by the energy of the stranger, close and closer. He tried to resist but the hold of the man or whatever he could be was firm. He was being captured.

"Because," Halvarid whispered as their faces grew closer, "You are a treasure that must be possessed."

Their lips were about to seal. Kurama's eyes flashed.

"I'm sorry but I don't fall into traps easily!" he said loudly as his long, red hair shot upward. It was covered with the rose whip, making its end point sharp. It was ready to stab when-

"I know." Halvarid's deep voice caught Kurama and that moment he saw a rain of sakura petals falling from the sky.

_Sakura? Could this person be-? _His thoughts distracted him.

Halvarid's eyes narrowed. He pulled Kurama close and their final distance was sealed by a kiss.

_Hiei…_

*.*.*.*

Yusuke Urameshi yawned carelessly as he sat on his bed early that morning. His hair was messy and his eyes still sleepy. But he just knew somebody was calling him. Could it be a dream?

"Yusuke." Hiei said quietly.

Yusuke blinked sleepily and pointed at the black demon.

"Midget?"

*bam*

"Ouch!"

Hiei held his fist near him with a vein pounding on his head. He watched the half demon scratch his bump on the head looking pissed.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Yusuke exclaimed angrily as he addressed the black demon, "And WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

To Yusuke's surprise however, Hiei merely looked away, and did not move on his spot.

"Hey- what's the problem?"

Moments later found Yusuke nodding with his arms crossed and still sitting on his bed while Hiei was now facing the window. The black demon did his best to relay the story to the half demon, knowing that he could trust him no matter how stupid he may look like.

"I see," Yusuke said after awhile as he looked back at the Jaganshi. "It's something expected, isn't it?"

"What?" Hiei looked at the half demon, his red eyes round and surprised.

"Well, you and Kurama knew each other longer and you trust each other so much," started Yusuke, "You get along so well, and you fight for each other. You are the best match there is if you ask me. With the length of your friendship and the things you've been through, surely there must be something in there that binds you?"

Hiei looked out on the window.

"You can't blame him if he has fallen for you, Hiei." continued the half demon knowingly, "Kurama is a soft person (Hiei snorted) and his emotions sometimes get the best of him. Though it is a shame that he really fell for you (deathly glare from the black demon), we both know that Kurama is always true to his emotions. That is the kind of person he is."

"But we're friends." Hiei appeared in front of Yusuke in a flash.

"Friends who have fallen for each other." grinned Yusuke, "Geez, I can't believe I'm having this conversation- and of all people- with you."

Hiei took some time to think, before turning to the half demon again, "Have you ever fallen for Kuwabara?"

*bam* Hiei returned on watching the window with a small bump on his spiky hair.

"I have Keiko, goddamit." said Yusuke with an annoyed vein pounding on the side of his head. The black demon looked sideways at him.

"But if you don't have Keiko, would you fall in love with that weakling?"

Yusuke blinked and then turned blue, felt queasy and then goosebumps.

"STOP TORTURING ME!" shouted the half demon.

Silence filled the two as Hiei stared far away on the window. He felt Yusuke stood up and walked near him.

"Don't be so damn confuse, Hiei." he said causally, with his hands on the side of his hips, "This is Kurama we are talking about. Surely you can feel something for him? If you haven't fallen in love with him for these past years then you must really be a goddamn twit with bean sized emotion."

"Are you mocking me?"

"I'm talking here. Now go to Kurama and tell him how you feel. I don't believe you never liked him. Kurama is such a likeable companion."

Hiei glared at Yusuke and the half demon backed away a little.

"Hey- I don't like him that way, stop glaring. What I'm saying is, with Kurama's character and appearance many people would go after him. He wouldn't have to look farther if he wants to like someone. There are plenty on his plate!"

"Yes, I know." the Jaganshi remembered all the humans that had gone after the fox. It was annoying.

"See?" Yusuke continued, "Now he chose you- of all people- god knows why but he chose you. Kurama, choosing the midget you! Doesn't that prove how much he likes you? Be grateful. And even if you don't like him that way you can just go and tell him. Kurama is an open-minded person, he'll understand. So what would it be?"

Hiei considered and then closed his eyes. Yusuke smiled as the Jaganshi started moving toward the window to leave.

"Look after Kurama!" he shouted to Hiei who looked back with a smirk.

"I'll let your mocking go, Yusuke. For now." and the Jaganshi disappeared.

Yusuke blinked, and then smiled. "They are so much trouble."

*.*.*.*

Hiei ran in the air as swiftly as he could with seriousness on his face.

Whatever Yusuke said, it made sense to him, and somehow it made him less confused. Kurama liked him even if he wasn't likable. He didn't care if nobody wants him before, didn't care if everybody wants him dead. That was because he never relied on anyone except for himself. Until he found Kurama.

A thump on his heart made Hiei stop on his tracks and evaluate his feelings. Yes, Kurama was a special friend. A friend he could not afford to lose. Why didn't he think of that?

Hiei followed Kurama's aura and found him walking, as usual, around the University premises.

"Kurama…" he whispered as he made an attempt to jump in front of him but then-

"Shuichi!"

Hiei stopped on his track above a tall electricity pole. He watched as a tall, golden haired guy approached Kurama.

_Who is he?_

He watched as the guy held Kurama's hand. The Jaganshi gritted his teeth in anger.

"Who the hell…" he murmured, his hands closing down into a fist.

Kurama and the stranger walked together while holding hands.. Hiei never felt so much revolt in his heart.

_Fuck._

_**-to be continued-**_

_**Already working on Chapter 3 and enjoying it ;)**_

_**Thanks for reading and review^^**_

_**Sorry for the errors!**_

_**Let's have someone get kidnapped next chapter ^O^**_


	3. Frustrations

**Chapter 3: _Frustrations_**

**Preview: **_Hiei could not find peace whenever he remember Kurama's unexpected action towards him. He had stayed on Genkai's Temple for three days until Yukina talked to him. Still confuse about his feelings, the black demon decided to talk to Yusuke and asked for advice. Yusuke said it was expected, that he, Hiei and Kurama would fall in love. He made the Jaganshi realize the importance of Kurama and by this the black demon was enlightened and went to meet up with his foxy friend. Kurama on the other hand was worrying about Hiei returning to Makai without talking to him. His worry was interrupted by the arrival of a sexy, golden haired guy with attractive amethyst eyes named Halvarid. Halvarid showed interest toward the fox and they fought against each other. The fox was defeated and as the golden haired was about to kiss him he claimed that Kurama was a 'treasure that mus be possessed'. The next day Hiei found Kurama with Halvarid and his anger was barely contained._

**_continuation..._**

The apartment was dark but he waited. He waited until the door opened and the long haired fox entered in. He didn't seem to notice him, didn't seem to feel the dark aura he was giving, and even if he did, did not seem to care. He watched as Kurama continued toward the next door without even a second glance around the living room.

The Jaganshi gritted his teeth furiously. _Too irresponsible!_

Hiei followed in the room swiftly. As he entered, he could see Kurama standing by the glass window and staring at the moonlight steadily. He walked behind the fox, but even if his step was noticeable, the red haired bishounen did not turn. Hiei decided it was his chance to confront the sly fox.

"Did you enjoy your date, fox?"

Kurama turned slowly and looked at Hiei.

"Hiei... it's you." were his only words and his lack of reaction after that pissed the Jaganshi even more.

"What the fuck are you doing- messing with my feelings?" he demanded angrily as he took steps toward Kurama. "After you kissed me that day- you didn't even think twice of flirting with another man! Who the fuck is he?"

Silence filled the two friends as they stared at each other. The red orbs were flaming in anger and betrayal, while the green orbs remained to be calm and impassive. Then Kurama slowly opened his mouth-

"I don't know what you are talking about. Get out." was the soft answer. The black demon's eyes widened in disbelief and he felt his anger rise up. So it was all for fun? Kurama made him confuse for days and when he finally found his answer this was what he will find? Kurama asking him to leave and acting as if nothing happened between them? Hiei gritted his teeth with an irate look on his eyes.

"Damn it, Kurama!" he swore heatedly, "Why are you doing this to me?"

As an answer, Kurama turned around and faced the moonlight again without another word. Hiei felt a pang of rejection. His fists shook in anger as he watched the fox ignore him.

"Fine." Hiei turned his back on the fox with his eyes flaming. "I'm leaving."

The red haired demon did not even look at him. The Jaganshi felt his anger growing. _No… This was unforgivable._

Hiei's eyes flashed as he pulled his sword and attacked Kurama from behind. He grabbed the fox by the arm and pushed him strongly on the ground, wanting nothing but to rip him to pieces. The way his heart was feeling now, he could destroy anyone on his midst, be it friend or foe.

The moonlight was blocked by the thick clouds as Hiei held Kurama at a sword point. He was on top of the fox's body with the end of his blade threateningly pointed on his neck. The black demon gritted his teeth as he locked eyes with the green. Kurama wasn't resisting.

"You think you could play with me?" he hissed, his hatred growing every minute he looked at the very still fox, "Do you think I will let you away after this?"

The clouds covering the moon passed and the moonlight hit the two on the floor. With the shine of the moonlight Hiei noticed that Kurama's eyes doesn't have its flaring spirit on them- it was as if Kurama couldn't even see him with the way he was staring blankly ahead.

"Kurama?"

Kurama did not speak, nor did he move. Hiei frowned and carelessly dropped his sword on the floor. He grabbed the fox on either side of the shoulder and shook him.

"Kurama? Hey, Kurama! What's the matter?"

Uncertain about what to do, he slapped Kurama on the cheek with panic rising in his heart. "Wake up!"

The slap seemed to affect for after a moment Kurama moaned and breathed as if he has never breathed for long.

"Hnn…"

"Kurama!"

Kurama opened his eyes and Hiei was glad the familiar, wilful spirit was back on them. The Jaganshi have never felt so relieved in his whole life.

"What… happened…" Kurama slowly sat up and held his head, "My head hurts."

The fox seemed to notice someone was sitting beside him. He looked up instantly when he recognized the familiar smell of home. Upon looking up, his green eyes rounded to circles as he caught a glimpse of the black demon, who was flatly seated on the floor, and was looking at him like he had never looked at him before.

"Hiei?" his tone of surprise did not go unnoticed, "What…what are you doing here?"

And as if it was the magic words, the Jaganshi grabbed Kurama's shoulder, pulled him close and embraced him tightly. The fox was too surprised to speak. Hiei has never shown so much affection like this to anyone- that was why Kurama was so confused. Did something happen? And why was Hiei's body shaking?

"Hiei…" he whispered, touching the black demon's back gently, "What's the matter? Are you alright?"

"Don't ever scare me like that again." was the strong response as the two remained seated on the floor, holding each other, "Don't you dare…"

Confused and lost for whatever was happening, but feeling the genuine fear of the black demon, Kurama clung on the Jaganshi and embraced him back.

"I'm sorry. It's alright, Hiei… It's alright…"

Minutes later, Kurama and Hiei were on the living room, with the latter standing opposite the fox, who, in turn was sitting on the couch. The Jaganshi explained what happened, starting from when he arrived there on the apartment. After finishing his story, Kurama had both his hands together with his chin resting there and thinking deeply.

"It's probably an illusion… I may have fallen into a trap…but…I can't remember anything…" the fox said after a moment of silence as he closed his eyes tightly, "I really can't… I have no recollection of this day…or whoever I met around…"

"I saw you with a golden haired person this afternoon." Hiei revealed his eyes serious and grave.

"Golden haired person?" Kurama looked at the Jaganshi with a frown on his face.

"Yes." Hiei nodded, his red eyes not leaving the green, "You were intimately talking with each other."

"What?"

"You were holding hands."

Kurama stared at the black demon with his mouth half open. Hiei did not waste the chance-

"Does this mean you do not know him? That you have no relationship at all?"

The red haired bishounen immediately shook his head, "I can't have- not as far as I remember."

It must have been his imagination, but Kurama could swear the intensity of Hiei's look changed after that. It was as if the black demon was spare from something heavy and hurtful. It was as if he was given another life.

"That golden haired person." Hiei continued, "Can't you really remember him? He was wearing your school uniform."

The fox considered for a moment, and then remembered something.

"I have a feeling I have met that character you are describing. Yesterday, at school, there was this new student… with a golden hair… and amethyst eyes."

A flash of those amethysts made Kurama gasp and close his eyes. Hiei was alerted.

"I can't remember his name." the fox finished finally. The Jaganshi's eyes narrowed.

"I do not like him." He told the red haired bishounen flatly. "You are not going to your school tomorrow."

Kurama instantly looked up at the Jaganshi with round eyes. It was something unexpected from the black demon. The fox stared at the Jaganshi, and remembered the last time he saw him.

"Hiei."

"What?"

"Why did you return?"

Hiei seemed to be surprised but didn't answer. Kurama had never seen him so concerned before and so he thought of something. He felt something had changed with the Jaganshi since the last time he saw him- felt something was there but didn't want to assume. So his hunch has to be proved before he jumps to conclusion.

"I will go to school tomorrow."

"What?"

Kurama smiled. "Don't worry about me. If anyone tried to trick me yesterday it shall not be repeated, I will make sure of that. Besides, I can't miss school."

"But- but I told you already!"

"Told me?" the fox's eyes flashed deadly as he surveyed the black demon, "To what power must I listen to you, Hiei?"

"But it's dangerous!"

"Don't forget who you are talking to." Kurama stood up with the same resolve on his eyes, "Thank you very much for you concern my friend, but right now you do not have the power to tell me what to do and what not. I can look after myself, do not worry. Trust me everything will be perfectly fine."

"No, it won't" Hiei injected with an angry look on his face, "Whoever did that to you could do it again- I will not allow you to fall on the same trick again!"

Silence filled the two as the green lock with the red.

"I told you, Hiei," Kurama said after awhile, "You do not have the power to order me around. I won't listen to you no matter what you say."

"Then what do you want to hear?" the black demon shouted in frustration and agitation, "I want you to only listen to me- to only look at me from now on! I want you to stay beside me and let me protect you! I don't want you out of my sight! Do you hear?"

Kurama shook his head.

"That's not enough." he whispered. "You talk as if you want to control me."

"Because you are mine!" Hiei gritted his teeth in anger, "You belong to me!"

The fox stared at the eyes of the Jaganshi, and still shook his head.

"Hiei…"

"You told me to accept you…" came the cold voice of the black demon again, "You told me to accept you when you kissed me on sunset. I'm taking you now- taking you as mine- isn't that enough to show acceptance? Or do you want me to say it?"

Kurama looked at Hiei with wide eyes. _No way-_

"I like you!" the Jaganshi yelled, "I like you so much that it hurts… I like you that I want nothing but to possess you and make you mine. I like you so much that it makes my head hurts. I like you more than you can imagine! Do you hear? I didn't think liking someone could hurt this much." He finished his last sentence with his eyes on the ground.

"It does hurt… to like someone…" Kurama said in a low voice as he walked near him, with his eyes not leaving the black demon, "but it didn't have to be that way for the both of us." He stopped in front of the Jaganshi who looked up. "You don't know how much you made me happy, Hiei."

"Does this mean you're mine?" Hiei demanded that made Kurama chuckle.

"However you want to put it. But this means you are mine as well. Can I kiss you?"

The Jaganshi's eyes rounded and his face turned the shade of red. Kurama saw this and couldn't help to chuckle again as he said, "The last time I wasn't able to warn you so…"

Hiei kicked his foot lightly on the ground, making him float, and leveled his eyes with the fox. Kurama was a bit surprise by this.

"Seriously," the Jaganshi muttered, snaking his fingers around Kurama's neck, "Why do you have to ask?"

He pulled him and caught his lips.

The kissed they shared was passionate, even intimate. It was the first time Hiei kissed like that and he liked it. He didn't know what was leading him, but with every breath they take and the way they move their tongue, Hiei just got the feeling he was doing it right. Kurama was going with him, even allowing him to devour his lips. It was the most sweetest thing.

"Wait-" Kurama pulled gently away as he tried to catch his breath. Hiei was breathless too, but he didn't want to stop. He wanted to go more. Something inside him was asking for more… more than the lips… more than the touch- but then-

_Pang._

The glass window on their left shattered into pieces and a large blow of wind caught up the lovers.

Hiei immediately grabbed Kurama's shoulder and pulled him from harm's way. They jumped lightly near the wall, where both alerted themselves for what was to happen next.

"What the fuck…" the Jaganshi whispered as he stared outside the broken window where the moonlight was shining and sakura petals were circling, "Who's there!"

Kurama watched the sakura petals with round eyes. _I know this power…_

"Unforgivable." said a deep voice. The red hair's eyes rounded. _This voice!_

Hiei and Kurama watched as a tall man silently appeared before them with twirls of sakura petal surrounding him. He was wearing a white tuxedo, with a long, silky golden hair that reached his waist and a pair of amethyst eyes. He was looking at them with a serious expression.

"You…" Kurama whispered, his green eyes full of questions. Hiei was however, angry and impatient.

"You're that golden haired…Who the fuck are you and what do you want?"

"I am Halvarid." The deep voice answered as the amethyst turned to the green, "And I am here to take Kurama."

Kurama and Hiei both eyed each other.

"Do you know this person?" Hiei demanded.

Kurama shook his head, "No…"

Halvarid's watchful eyes saw the intimacy between the two. He did not like it. With a serious expression on his face, Halvarid offered his hand to Kurama.

"Come to me."

The black demon's eyes turned to daggers as he pulled his sword and shielded his other arm to Kurama.

"He's not going anywhere near you!" he bellowed in rage.

The amethyst turned to the red.

"You are a hindrance." Halvarid said after awhile, his eyebrows in a frown. "You must die."

"Let's see who'll die!" shouted Hiei and he leap forward with his sword at hand.

"Wait- Hiei!" Kurama cried-

The Jaganshi disappeared and appeared in front of the mysterious guy, raising his sword and ready to strike when Halvarid's eyes narrowed. Hiei's eyes rounded as he saw how quick Halvarid's hands were for the stranger had stabbed him with a large piece of a broken glass on the stomach.

Kurama gasped. "HIEI!"

Halvarid's eyes widened a little as he saw that he was only able to pierce the black cloak of the Jaganshi.

"You are fast," hissed the black demon behind the stranger, "But not fast enough."

And he brought the end of his sword down Halvarid's neck. Halvarid disappeared. Hiei's eyes widened. _What?_

"Apparently, you are fast." whispered the deep voice behind him, "but not fast enough."

And Halvarid hit Hiei with his fist that sent the black demon flying toward the wall.

"HIEI!" Kurama shouted as he appeared instantly on the wall and caught Hiei on his arms. He lowered him on the floor and looked at him in the eye. "Hiei…"

"I'm fine." The Jaganshi growled as he tried to sit up. "More importantly he's after you. We got to kill him."

"I know…" nodded the fox in understanding, "but we do not know the nature of his power…we must be cautious."

Halvarid watched the two with coldness on his beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Kurama," he called, "I will spare Hiei's life if you come with me now."

Kurama glared at Halvarid, "The first rule in a fight," he said as Hiei spat blood on the ground, "Is to never underestimate your opponent."

The Jaganshi stood up, firmly griped his sword and said, "You are being a nuisance. We were about to make love."

At these words Kurama blinked in surprise. Halvarid, on the other hand, didn't seem pleased.

The black demon attempted another assault.

"DIE!"

Hiei made a strike, but he was only able to hit the air. Halvarid had vanished. _Again?_

Kurama saw what happened and was about to warn his partner when Halvarid appeared before him and trapped him on the wall.

_He's so fast!_

Hiei immediately turned behind and saw what had happened. Halvarid was edging toward his partner.

"Kurama!". He was about to move when he was surrounded by a whirl of sakura petals. _Shit!_

Halvarid and Kurama stared at each other. The amethyst caught the green. Kurama suddenly remembered everything that had happened between them since he had met him. He fell to his trap and made him think that he belonged to the stranger. It was the most awful feeling.

"Don't get too close." Kurama hissed, with a sharp point of root threateningly aiming on the golden hair's neck. "Don't get any ideas."

Halvarid's eyes looked down on the root pointed at him, and then back at the green eyes.

"That won't work." he whispered calmly that made Kurama's eyes go round, "You still don't know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura." he answered as sakura petals started to circle them, "I have the power of sakura."

Kurama felt his body going limp and felt his root shrinking back inside his sleeve. _What the-? I can't move my body! What kind of power is this!_

He felt Halvarid's hands seizing both his shoulders and holding them tightly. _Hiei!_ He tried to call but his mouth won't open.

Hiei was busily shaking the sakura petals off.

"Kurama!" he shouted in frustration for he could feel him in need, "KURAMA!"

Intending to use his dragon, the Jaganshi turned to his arm, but before he could even touch it he felt a huge wave hit him strongly and the next thing he knew everything was dark.

That night, Hiei and Kurama were both defeated.

*.*.*.*.*

Kuwabara looked at the small, spiky haired demon lying unconsciously on the futon bed.

"Hey, Yusuke, this guy here does look like a small child."

"Stop looking at him, Kuwabara, if he finds you staring at him he will kill you."

"Heh, like that would happen. I mean yeah-that can happen, but I was the one who found him and saved him, how can he kill his life saver?"

"Easy. He will open his eyes and see you. And then no question and slice you."

"Err…that's...that's pretty realistic."

"Now go find someone to bug and save me the commotion later."

"Well, what d'you suppose happened to Kurama? We weren't able to find him and it's his apartment."

"I don't know… only he knows…"

Hiei's eyes shot open and without question, sat bolt upright.

"Heeeh!" Kuwabara panicked and jumped behind Yusuke. "I saved you! Don't kill me!"

Yusuke shook Kuwabara away while staring at the black demon. "Hiei… you alright?"

Hiei took one look at his surrounding and realized he was in Genkai's Temple.

"Where's Kurama?" he immediately wanted to know.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other. Hiei knew what it meant and didn't like it.

"We felt this strong power over Kurama's place," started Yusuke, 'But when we looked to check we found the place in wreckage, and found you unconscious. There was no trace of Kurama around. Hiei, what happened?"

Hiei's hands formed fists, and it was clear that he was very angry.

"That guy… He won't get away with this…I will kill him."

Yusuke and Kuwabara exchange looks as they watched the Jaganshi grit his teeth in anger.

The black demon cannot help thinking of those amethyst eyes… and the things he will do when he get his hands on them.

_Kurama... Don't you dare touch him!_

**_-to be continued-_**

**_chapter 4 outline clear! Still about to type aha!_**

**_Sorry for the mistakes^^_**

**_Thanks for reading and reviews! what a treat! ;D_**

**_ Next chapter~ more lust-evil- and lust *o*_**

**_Shout it guys! Moooore!_**


	4. Fear to Lose

**Chapter 4: _Fear to Lose_**

**_(Warning: Explicit content)_**

**Preview: **_The black demon confronted the fox upon his arrival on his apartment only to feel rejected. When he could not contain his anger any longer he attacked Kurama and realized the fox was out of himself. Waking the fox to his senses, Hiei realized that he must have fallen into an illusion and was relieved that Kurama was back. He told him to never scare him like that again and asked what happened. Kurama tried to recall what happened to him but seemed to forget what he did that day. That was when he remembered the stranger who Hiei recognized as the one with Kurama that afternoon. Telling the fox to be careful and to not attend the school anymore, Hiei showed Kurama a side of him he had never shown to anyone. Because he didn't want to assume, Kurama tested Hiei's patience and told him he can look after himself and still attend the school. The two quarreled until Hiei admitted that he liked to be with Kurama. Kurama accepted him and the two started to share a passionate kiss until Halvarid came to take the fox. There was a short fight and Kurama was taken while Hiei was left unconscious. When he woke up he found Yusuke and Kuwabara beside him, telling him that Kurama was gone with his apartment in wreckage. Hiei couldn't contain his anger._

**_continuation..._**

Koenma's office was filled with stacks of papers to sign and put a stamp on. He was busily doing his job with too many complaints as he goes…

"… what's this? Asking for another chance? I've given him a second and a third already! No way. And this one- boy too much selfishness. Hey- this one isn't here yet- get someone to pick him up! This one…eh… definitely not allowed!"

As he was making little progress with his job he barely heard the knock on his door and Ogre calling,

"Master Koenma? Master-?"

"Get lost, Ogre, I told you don't disturb me- can't you see I'm busy?"

"But- Master Koenma, Yusuke and the others are looking for you."

"Eh?" Koenma looked up in wonder. He dropped his stamp down on his table and jumped from his chair as he went to meet the others on the other side of the room. When he finally saw Ogre he found that the monster was alone. The little master raised his eyebrows. "Ogre, are you lying to me? Where's Yusuke and the others?"

"They're not here, Master Koenma-"

"Then why did you-!"

"They're on the line of communication-"

"Well why didn't you say so, that could have saved us plenty of time!"

Moments later found Koenma, facing Yusuke and the others on a huge screen. The little master recognized Kuwabara and Hiei behind the spirit detective and all of them were staring back at him with serious expressions.

"What can I do for you, Yusuke?" he first asked after overcoming the gathering of the old group. Yusuke was unusually frowning on the screen and there seemed to be something scary on the way Hiei was looking. Koenma decided it must have been something of real importance since the eluding black demon was on Ningekai, near the awfully humble Kuwabara.

"Koenma- haven't your side heard or felt anything yet?" the spirit detective started with a hint of mystery.

Koenma blinked with his arms behind him. "Huh? We hear awfully lot of things each day, how should I know what you are talking about?"

"Well- that's new. But this is serious- It's about Kurama." added Yusuke hastily, "Someone abducted him last night."

"WHAT?" the little master could only shout loudly. Kurama? Their _Kurama? The most intelligent and deadliest, pretty face person he has ever come to know- abducted? How? __Why?_

"So you haven't?" Yusuke looked sideways at Hiei who clenched his fist, "This is more trouble than what I had expected."

"What's been going on there? What's been Kurama up to?"Koenma's face was flat on the screen.

"We don't know- only Hiei knows." Kuwabara pointed at the black demon next to him, "He was there when Kurama got taken."

Koenma watched as Hiei pushed Yusuke away and slam his fist on the table where the screen was set. Even with their distance and the screen between them the little master could not help but feel a sweat drop on his head. Something about Hiei as wrong, he could tell.

"Do you have any records of a creature that goes with the name Halvarid?" the Jaganshi did not even blink when he asked this question.

"Ha-Halvarid, you say?" Koenma scratched a finger to the side of his chin while thinking. _Halvarid…?_

"He has long golden hair and a pair of amethyst eyes." added the serious demon, "and he uses sakura petals to fight… he can also make illusions… base on what I have observed."

"Wow, Hiei, you found that out in a short period of time?" Kuwabara whistled.

Hiei ignored him and continued on, "He's a strong opponent. He managed to capture Kurama twice… and he got away with it under my nose."

Kuwabara snorted loudly but Yusuke nudged him hard on the stomach. Koenma, on the other hand, couldn't believe that the two best demons in all aspect got defeated in one night without his office knowing! What more- it was alarming enough that Kurama got captured once- but twice? Whoever the enemy was he's not easy to go against with.

"I'll have my people search him on the records," he turned his head around Ogre "What are you standing there for, you heard the man! Have everyone search about that name!" Within seconds everyone was working. Koenma was about to return on Hiei when Ogre suddenly tapped his shoulder.

"What?"

Ogre, who was looking on the power locator near the screen, said quite hesitantly, "Master Koenma- there seemed to be a force here on this area that can't be recognized by the computer. It was discovered moments ago…D'you think…?"

Koenma shot the radar a look and did not waste any time as he turned to Yusuke's group again.

"We found a small source of energy on the west side of district one, near the swamp and park…Its too weak, but still traceable and it was just found now- judging by the timing and the circumstances- there's a great possibility that Kurama is there."

Hiei's eyes flashed and Yusuke knew what he was planning-

"Wait- Hiei!"

Hiei disappeared in a blink, leaving the spirit detective and Kuwabara to dust.

"Dammit." Yusuke muttered, his brows furrowing, "He's not the only one who's worried about Kurama."

With that he turned to Koenma, "Let us know if you find out anything. We're heading to district one."

"Got that." nodded the little master.

And the two were off to follow Hiei as fast as they could.

*.*.*.*.*

_All he could see were petals… petals in lovely pink surrounding him…making him comfortable… but then there was suddenly an eye… an eye so familiar and scary… he knew that eye… _

Kurama groaned softly as he felt his heavy body. Moving his arms around he felt soft fabric around…he was in a bed. As he opened his eyes, flash backs of the attack awoke his senses that made him immediately sat up and look around.

"Where am I…" he didn't recognize the room he was in. The room was cold, and the tall walls and ceilings indicated that he wasn't in Ningekai anymore- nor anywhere near Makai. He was in another dimension, and there he was lying on a white, cotton bed with semi-transparent white curtains on. There were thick lengths of white covers but what alarmed the fox were his clothes. He was wearing a silky, white, fabric that goes from his shoulder down his feet. He would not have any complaints for it was almost the same with his Yoko Kurama clothing, except that it was exposing his front side- which was covered with nothing. It was as if the mantel was made to cover only his shoulder and backside. It was no different than being naked, which is- in fact- he was. Something was also hanging on his neck and when he touched it he felt it was made of leather, with a button on one side a chain.

"Kurama." a familiar deep voice called that made the red haired demon flinch. Halvarid appeared in front of him in a blink and was staring at him with a smile. "You look beautiful."

Kurama, who had gathered the pieces of his mantle and covered his body, flashed a deadly look at golden hair's direction.

"What do you plan to do with me?"

"Why do you ask a question when you already know the answer?" Halvarid's eyes glinted in malice and it was all Kurama needed to confirm his worst fear. _He was going to be devoured alive!_

Clenching his fist, Kurama looked for away to escape. There has to be something- he felt Halvarid's weight pressing on the bed as he come closer. _I need to get away! He looked around but saw nothing except the cold, thick walls of blue, a dark ceiling and nothing more save where he was lying down. There weren't any door either!_

Halvarid crouched down, his eyes on his prey. Kurama was in front of him, lying in the bed of white, defenceless and powerless. His long, red hair was loose behind him, and still looked untangled. The cloth covering the fox's shoulders were a sin to anyone who would see him. His body was so captivating, so attracting the golden hair could barely take his eyes off. Finally, after waiting, Kurama was here, in front of him, and at his command.

Kurama tried to call for his spiritual energy but nothing came. It was as if he was locked out from his powers, which is- he realized- he was. Halvarid saw what he was trying to do and merely chuckled as he crawled on top of the fox's body and took hold of his hands.

"It's futile to resist me." The golden haired whispered, raising the demon fox's arms up on top of his head. Kurama shouted at the sudden gesture with fear that he would not be able to stop the inevitable. He flashed his green eyes at the amethysts, resisting with his normal body as he could.

"Stop this-!" he shouted fiercely but he was answered by a deep kiss on the mouth. A vibrating feeling near his abdomen told Kurama Halvarid's hands were moving freely around his body. Out of anger, he pulled and bit Halvarid's lower lips.

Halvarid immediately stopped and touched his lips which were bleeding already. The amethysts meet the green again and the golden hair saw a spark of spirit on the fox's eyes. It made him smile.

"Such defiance." He said, reaching a hand down and touching Kurama's chin, "But give it up. I will take you no matter how hard you resist." He forced Kurama's arms up and stretched his body, making the fox arc his body and stifle a small cry with eyes closed tightly. The golden hair saw his reaction and smirked. He lowered his head and licked the middle of Kurama's chest, making the fox moan a little louder. When Halvarid looked at the green eyes again he was pleased to see that tears were slowly streaming down the side of the fox's face, but the wilful spirit on his eyes remains. Enjoying himself, he stayed on the spot and continued playing his tongue around the sensitive part. He could hear the fox stifling his sobs, with his body shaking involuntarily. Nothing could excite Halvarid more.

Kurama shuddered as he felt the impudent creature's mouth taking hold of his left breast. He was so angry and humiliated that he could not control the shaking of his body. He would have used all his power to destroy the beast that was devouring him, except for the fact that he could not reach out to his spiritual energy. It was as if something as blocking him away from it. The strength of the golden hair creature was also something he could not fight. It was as if his body had lost all its energy for no reason. What was worse, his body was failing him. No matter how furious he was at that moment his body could not lie to the pleasure it was receiving. Given the time and the movements he knew he was going to give in any moment… He wished it would just end…

After a few moments the fox felt Halvarid stopped and was relieved a little. Halvarid was doing something, and included a few movements before Kurama felt his arms were tied above him. What he felt next made him thrash all over the bed as the golden hair pushed his legs apart and opened it wide to see what was hidden beneath.

"No-!" he thrashed, resisting, "Don't look-!"

The amethyst eye narrowed and Kurama could only moan as he felt the creature swallowing him whole and raw. The intensity of Halvarid's mouth was making him lose his senses. It lasted for a few minutes, until everything stopped again. The next thing Kurama knew he was pulled and turned around so he was facing the bed instead, with his knees bent in an awkward position. The green eyes widened in fear as he realized what was going to happen next.

"NO! DON'T!" He pleaded, for the first time in his life.

Halvarid crouched on top of him, his right hand firmly gripping the fox's shoulder, while the other was caressing beneath his stomach. Kurama could feel him preparing for the entering, he felt the man's rod poking his bottom and it all made him cry.

"STOP!"

"Relax…" was the soft answer.

Teardrops started to fill the bed as Kurama gritted his teeth-

Nothing came.

Kurama felt Halvarid getting off from his back on to the floor and then away. With the weight of the man out of his body, the fox simply collapsed on the bed and stifled small sobs. Whatever made Halvarid stop, he was thankful forever in his life. He was breathing hard on the bed, feeling the fear he had never felt in his life. After a few moments Kurama gathered himself up and looked around, only to find that he was alone. Halvarid was gone.

*.*.*.*.*

From the tower, for that was where Halvarid brought his treasure, the golden hair fellow searched around the plain red desert. Something was disrupting the barrier he made and he could feel it. Taking a long glance around and seeing none he decided to return to what he was doing. He turned around thinking of many ways to break the stunning fox when all of a sudden he saw something from the corner of his eyes. He turned a look back on the red desert again for something was there, something black and moving.

He watched, waited, until the amethyst eyes rounded in astonishment.

Something clad in black cloak, and bearing a spiky hair was walking along the desert. With every blink Halvarid could see him getting closer and he recognized the deadly aura the intruder was emitting.

"How did he get in…" he whispered to himself.

With the distance he could see the sharp eyes of the black demon slowly approaching his tower. But then, something was wrong for there was another eye on his forhead. The amethysts eye narrowed and he turned swiftly away, thinking of how the intruder got in, and how he will keep his Kurama inside his own barrier and never let him out, not even when he is dead.

_**-to be continued-**_

_**So that was some violence toward our bishounen...!**_

_**Love to see the fox stripping you see xD**_

_**Anyhow another chapter done! Chapter five is...coming xD**_

_**Thanks for the reviews! What a great treat ;)**_


	5. Red VS Amethyst

_**Chapter 5: Red Versus Amethyst**_

**Preview: **_Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei decided to ask Koenma for any information about the sakura user. They informed him that Kurama was abducted. Surprised and concerned, the little master ordered his people to help and found a suspicious energy on their spirit energy radar. Concluding that Kurama was probably there, Hiei did not waste time to act and disappeared in a blink of an eye, while Yusuke and Kuwabara followed. Koenma promised to update any information to the spirit detective while they were on quest to know what they were battling against. Meanwhile Kurama was in a bigger trouble than he had expected. He found himself in a closed-off room in a peculiar dress and cold surrounding. Halvarid appeared before Kurama's eyes and forcefully tried to take his body that shook the demon fox. Fortunately before anything serious could have been done, Halvarid left as if something distracted him that made Kurama relieved. As Halvarid inspected though, he saw someone had intrude his territory, someone with spiky black hair, and a third eye. Hiei had arrived._

**_continuation...!_**

The Jaganshi flashed a glare around the red desert. Moments ago he was just outside District one and trying to locate the place where the unusual aura was coming from. The strange aura was weak- so weak that he would not be able to feel it if Koenma hadn't pointed it out. He was doing his best to follow it when all of a sudden a red gleam caught his eyes from nearby and he saw a small crack in the air- a sort of entrance hidden among the trees and wind. He entered without hesitation and found himself inside the deserted dimension. A place of red desert where the wind was whirling around freely and continuously. The red desert was huge and he could have easily gotten lost if not for the fact that he heard Kurama calling out to him. It was a soft call- something close to thoughts- and by that Hiei knew that Kurama was in a very big trouble. He remembered Halvarid- the bastard- and grind his teeth in anger.

_I'm coming..._

He walked for sometime, focusing clearly on Kurama's voice until he saw something ahead of him. It was a tall shadow of a building and one look at it the Jaganshi knew his fox was there. He hurried his pace.

After a few moments Hiei held his ground and stared at the silver tower standing in front of him. He had already walked in circles and found out there was no door to enter to. With his eyes livid, he made to jump up so as not to waste anymore time but then-

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted urgently from behind.

Hiei looked sideways and waited a little longer before Yusuke and the gasping Kuwabara came up to him.

"You- dammit… made me run…"Kuwabara gasped, touching his heart and panting.

"How did you manage to follow me?" Hiei posed the question with a little surprised look.

Yusuke raised his eyebrows up to heaven.

"I would have been surprised if not everyone with spiritual powers felt your aura, you know? You've been emitting it like a warning to anyone who gets close to you."

"You twit," Kuwabara was breathing hard as he say this, "Calm down, ok? Otherwise you'll be telling the enemy about our presence like a siren!"

"Shuttup." the Jaganshi looked up the tower again, "I'm going ahead-"

"Wait-" Yusuke said quickly, who, unlike Kuwabara, was breathing perfectly fine. "We received an information while on the way here- Koenma found out something about this tricky sakura said from their record there is indeed a force of a plant that had once disappeared over a thousand of years ago. They said it was merely a seed which was given life by an experiment and is made like a parasite."

"Did he say something as to why this seed is after Kurama?" Hiei snapped with the useless information.

"Actually, he did." Yusuke grew serious that made Hiei stop his urgent feet. "Koenma said that from the past this seed had been devouring any plants on its way, making itself more beautiful than any plant there is by sucking its life force away. It also attacks any creatures that it found 'beautiful' and 'attractive' and lures them into a trap that seemed like an illusion so he can take over their powers. With all the powers it has gathered he created his own image and body. Now some thousand years ago the seed vanished in a mere petal rains and was forgotten due the course of time. Now the same characteristics apply to this creature you are describing and it gave Koenma an idea that it is the same creature."

"It also explains why it is after Kurama," Kuwabara supplied when he finally catch his breath, "Given Kurama's characteristics of beauty and the strength of his powers, not to mention he is a power plant user, gives him everything that creature needed to get stronger."

Hiei's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Do you mean to say that this parasite has been taking Kurama's powers without him knowing?"

"Seems like it." The spirit detective nodded, "What more, he could be using Kurama's powers against him in his own way. That's why the two of you couldn't do anything to him."

The last thing Kuwabara and Yusuke needed that time was a smiling Hiei. And yes, he smiled, more like a smirk.

"Hey- what are you smiling about?" Kuwabara accused suddenly while pointing his hands at the Jaganshi.

Yusuke grab hold of Kuwabara's arm and pushed it down, looking at the black demon with confidence.

Hiei merely snorted and stared up at the tower.

"And here I thought he was something dangerous," he whispered. That was when he jumped up and ran on the tower's wall, leaving the two men once more.

"What's with him being so energetic?" Kuwabara asked, "And he left us again!"

Yusuke, however was watching Hiei go with a smirk.

"That's more like him."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, if we are going to help Kurama we should do it now! Otherwise Hiei will take all the credit!"

"Ha! I bet yah that twit will be crying for our help later!"

"Doubt- but let's go!"

Both stopped as they looked up the high tower. There was silence for a minute.

And then it was Kuwabara who spoke first.

"Exactly how are we getting up-?"

*.*.*.*

Halvarid stood his ground as he felt the coming intruder. That black haired demon was really persistent- but wait- new intruders are coming... Now there are three of them.

The second person seemed to have strong powers- how unimaginable. But the third one seemed weak.

Halvarid's brows furrowed and he whipped around to get back inside his tower.

He didn't think those demons could follow him this far... he had to make certain arrangements, but firts... to deal with his precious flower...

*.*.*

Kurama took another deep breath as he sat on the soft bed, his heart still pounding hard. What almost happened awhile ago was a really close call. Indeed, he had plenty of experience of being attacked before- either for hatred or lust- but this was by far the worst of all! And to think that everything about him was already touched by those filthy hands... he could still feel his body shaking...

"Calm down," he whispered to himself quietly, "Think... think hard... you need to escape."

And as he opened his eyes he decided to move around again and try to find the exit to the cold room. He put one foot on the floor and slowly stood up to his feet.

He touched the walls, observe the ceilings and even try to feel for his spiritual powers again but there were no improvement. He was locked up and powerless.

But why? Why was he powerless when it comes to Halvarid? Why does he always feel weak when he gets near him- as if the amethyst person was draining out all of his energy? Why is Halvarid affecting him so much?

If there were any other answer, Kurama wasn't able to get to them for that moment somebody spoke in his ears,

"We are leaving shortly."

Kurama jumped in surprise and turned to face Halvarid, who was looking down at him.

"Who are you?" the demon fox demanded again, as he tried to take some distance with him and the golden haired guy. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Halvarid merely stared fixedly at the red haired bishounen but did not answer. Instead he held out his right hand and caressed Kurama's cheek, tracing the high cheek bones down to his lips.

"So beautiful." Halvarid murmured, his eyes fixed at the green .

Kurama's eyes flashed but the moment he thought of fighting back, a sudden weakness filled him. His knees gave in to his weight and if it wasn't for Halvarid's arms that caught him, he would have hit the floor.

Halvarid looked at Kurama intently, as he held him to his arms.

"Soon enough we will be one, Kurama." he remarked, lowering his lips down the demon fox-

_Hiei..._

The ground shook.

Kurama pushed himself from Halvarid as the golden haired creature looked up the ceiling in disbelief. The demon fox blinked his eyes.

_This power... this feeling... Hiei?_

Outside the giant ball of white stone, Hiei was in amok. His right hand's bandages were off and a black fire was angrily sitting on his palm. It was seconds ago when he heard Kurama's pleading call to his name that sent his anger to flare like this.

"Kurama!" he shouted furiously as he stared at the giant ball in front of him, his eyes seething with recognizable rage, "Kurama!" he aimed his black fire at the giant ball. It cracked a little. "KURAMA!"

"Your constant attack is a waste."

Hiei glared to his left and saw the familiar face of the creature who took the demon fox.

"You!" a glint of something more than hatred flashed across Hiei's red eyes. "Where's Kurama?"

"You need not look for him," Halvarid answered as he stared coldly at Hiei, "He is safe with me."

"I asked," Hiei's teeth grinded as a black dragon slithered around his right arm, "Where is Kurama?"

The atmosphere between the two intensified. The red meet the amethyst without fail.

"I know what you are." the Jaganshi started again with a hint of mockery in his voice, "A creature who preys on strong beings... You are nothing more than a parasite."

The amethyst was undaunted.

Hiei was provoked instead.

"Give Kurama the hell back to me!"

"He isn't yours." Halvarid's eyes hardened as he looked at the Jaganshi.

"_He belongs to me!" _Hiei shouted.

The fight broke out but there was nothing to be seen except the slight movements on the air. Hiei was sending his dragon carelessly around- hitting the ceiling and walls- except Halvarid. The handsome creature was dodging the attacks with the slightest movement of his feet.

This feat seemed to irk Hiei even more and in his last blow he amazingly caught up with Halvarid. He manage to damage the right sleeve of Halvarid's white tuxedo.

With the two of them dropping on the opposite side of the room, the golden haired realized that there was a graze on his cheek as well.

"Astounding." he remarked with less calmness.

"Your'e sucking out Kurama's powers!The power you are using right now is his!" Hiei spat in anger, his red eyes piercing the amethyst. "You son of a bitch!"

"If you have truly heard about my origin, then it should be clear to you why Kurama and I belong to one another." Halvarid dusted his right shoulder carelessly, "We both came from the same ability- the ability to control plants. We have the same power to control things that we desire- so why shouldn't we be together?"

"Stick this to your rusty head, asshole," the Jaganshi hissed angrily as he charged forward to attack, "Kurama belongs to me!"

"You are not the same in anyways." Halvarid's amethyst eyes clouded as he raised his left arm, "That is why you are mistaken."

"Hiei!"

Hiei was distracted a little by Kuwabara's voice- but this distraction was enough for Halvarid.

There was the sound of flesh being stabbed.

"No!" Yusuke's voice was heard.

Hiei was stabbed in the stomach by a tree branch from Halvarid's left arm. The Jaganshi did not linger on the spot but pulled himself at once to the other side of the room, while supporting his bleeding stomach.

"Tsk!" he cursed as he felt the searing pain on his lower abdomen.

"Hiei!"

The Jaganshi would have told those idiots to stop calling his name while in a battle (because seriously it pisses him off), but the familiar voice of the last person who called him made him crane his neck on the other side of the room sharply. And he wasn't wrong for there- standing between Yusuke and Kuwabara was Kurama, who was being supported by Kuwabara.

The green met the red. Kurama's eyes were full of concern.

"Hiei!" he called again as he tried to stand up on his feet.

Hiei immediately turned his head to Halvarid who was looking at Kurama with sudden intensity.

_Shit._

And as Hiei expected, Halvarid disappeared on thin air and appeared in front of Kurama in a blink. The Jaganshi was there in a second as well.

It was probably because the golden haired guy was distracted by the sudden appearance of Kurama on the scene- or probably because the demon fox was already so weak that the power Halvarid was getting from him wasn't enough- or because he didn't expect the Jaganshi to be able to move so quickly to stop him- but the fact that Hiei was able to plunge his sword in his body struck the sakura user.

Kurama and the others stared in surprise as Hiei pulled his sword from Halvarid's body. The golden haired man groaned and stepped backward a little, his amethyst eyes confused and disbelieving- his eyes met the red- and then sought for the green.

The green and the amethyst met. And then gone. Halvarid's body turned to pink petals that exploded around the vicinity.

"It's over?"Kuwabara asked blinking, but no one was listening to him. Kurama had already pulled away from him the moment Hiei hit the cold floor, unconscious- or perhaps- dead.

_"Hiei!"_

**_-to be continued-_**

**_Sheesh! took me weeks till now!_**

**_Working on chapter 6! Dead or Alive!_**

**_Thanks for reading guys ;)_**


	6. Dead or Alive

_**Chapter 6: Dead or Alive**_

**__****_(Warning: some words PG13)_**

**Preview: **_Hiei found the tower where Halvarid was keeping Kurama. Before he entered the tower however, Yusuke and Kuwabara managed to follow him and they informed him about the origin of the sakura user. Hiei smiled upon knowing that the strange guy was nothing more than a weak parasite. Kurama meanwhile was shaken by Halvarid's latest attempt to take his body, but it was fortunate that something seemed to distract the golden haired bishounen. The demon fox tried to look for a place to escape but he was stopped by Halvarid, who told him they were going to leave the tower. Kurama tried to fight him off but his powers seemed to have totally left him. Halbarid was in the act of kissing him when the weak Kurama called out for Hiei in silence. Hiei heard him and in his anger he forcefully tried to get Halvarid to face him. The two fought each other until Kuwabara and Yusuke appeared. They seemed to have found Kurama somewhere but Hiei was injured deeply. When Halvarid turned to Kurama Hiei exerted effort to reach and kill him. They thought it was over... or was it? And what will happen to Hiei who acquired a deep injury?_

**_continuation...!_**

_"Hie!"_

A red-headed person was crying and calling his name. It was a vague memory, but somehow seemed so real...

Hiei opened his eyes and found himself staring at a light. Was it the sun?

_No_, he realized, only a florescent.

"Hiei?"

The Jaganshi sat up too quickly for his own good upon hearing the name that sent his wounded stomach to sear painfully. He clutched it clumsily and felt bandages were wrapped around his upper body.

"Stay still- stop moving, will you?"

Soft hands touched his shoulder and gently tried to push him down but he didn't. Hiei stared straight at Kurama who was kneeling beside the bed and seemed busy looking after him. The black demon took note that he was inside the demon fox's room.

"Hiei, don't be stubborn and lie still." was the stern command of the bishounen.

Still, the Jaganshi did not heed. He stared closely at the fox, as if making sure that it was really him and not some sort of illusion. He looked at Kurama full in the face and studied him. The demon fox's hair was tied behind him, and he was wearing a loose pink shirt. His white pants were a bit dirty, a sign that says he's been doing a bit of cleaning. Kurama's eyes were the same and eventhough they look tired, they look satisfied nonetheless.

"Hiei?"

"I'm fine." Hiei looked down on his bandaged body, to his left arm which was also covered with bandage.

"You used too much spirit energy with the black dragon, and you got stabbed..." Kurama stood up and surveyed the black demon closely, "It was really lucky that Yukina is here now in Ningekai, we were able to call her in the last minute of danger... if not... " he gave Hiei a discouraging look. "That was really reckless."

"Hn." Hiei looked up at him but didn't say anything. Kurama knew the meaning of the way Hiei was looking at him. He sat on the bed beside him and stroked the black demon's cheek.

"I am fine..." Kurama started. Hiei reached up and held the red head's hand.

"I wanna kiss you." was Hiei's frank reply.

Kurama blinked at this sudden demand. He stared at those red eyes who was staring seriously back at him. Hiei looked as if he'd kill anyone who'd stop him from doing whatever he liked.

Kurama smiled warmy and said, "As you wish."

And they kissed.

It was so soft and light, Hiei had never felt anything like it. The Jaganshi raised his free arm and grabbed the demon fox's collar, tugging him down but then- they heard loud footsteps outside the door and an annoying voice calling so loudly-

"Hiei!"

Kurama pulled away from Hiei and went to answer the door. The Jaganshi gritted his teeth.

Seconds passed... and then...

Hiei was welcomed by the two least people he ever wanted to be with when he was alone with Kurama: Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Hahaha…luck of the devil!" grinned Yusuke with a cheeky grin on his face. "I knew you'd come through… devil like you!"

And he tapped Hiei's injured shoulder like a long lost pal.

"Do that again." warned the Jaganshi with gritted teeth as a bullet of pain electrified his body. Yusuke immediately pulled out his hand that threatened to be cut off.

"Now here, you wouldn't scold the people who helped you, would you?" the spirit detective grinned even wider for nothing would annoy Hiei more than to know that he owes his life to anyone, least of all to Kuwabara who was also grinning like an idiot beside Yusuke. It seemed that the two of them rehearsed how they were going to interact with Hiei, Kurama thought, smiling slightly.

"What do you mean 'you're alive'?" the black demon shot at the ginger head.

"You know what I mean, spiky." Kuwabara answered airily, "I thought you were gone for good. It was my beautiful Yukina who helped you heal! Be grateful!"

"Now, don't stress him, you guys." Kurama came on Hiei's rescue, or rather, to Kuwabara's as the Jaganshi's hand itched to reach for his sword that was sitting on the side table.

"Kurama, how are you?" Yusuke turned to the demon fox with more natural features, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." smiled the red head.

While the two of them were talking, Kuwabara leaned closer to Hiei who raised his eyebrows.

"Now is it true about what I hear?" he whispered sneakily, "That you and Kurama are going out?" he chuckled after that and seemed insensitive at the murderous stare Hiei was giving him, "What the hell is that guy thinking? I can understand if he'd chosen that Halvarid guy coz' frankly he's a league away than most guys I've met- even to Kurama! But you? It's like picking between the forefinger and the middle finger,and then Kurama still picked the wart- d'you know what I mean? I mean- Kurama's got some amazing ass and to think that he'll give it to you-?"

"Talk about his _ass _again and I'll break your neck." Hiei hissed coldly that sent Kuwabara to fly next to where Yusuke was standing.

"What's the matter?" Yusuke asked in surprise.

"Wart talk." Kuwabara answered, sticking his tongue to the Jaganshi.

Kurama eyed Hiei- who had his red eyes shifted on one side- with a small smile on his face.

"Anyways, we really owe the two of you." the demon fox turned to the two, "If you weren't there… I wouldn't know where Hiei and I would be…"

"Hear, hear!" Kuwabara snickered while looking at Hiei.'

Hiei didn't look at him and didn't say anything.

It was true; admittedly he does owe the two idiots a big deal. They saved Kurama from being locked up in a place they describe as 'unordinary.' Apparently, when they were running up the stairs, Kuwabara felt an eerie presence and saw a door on their left. He insisted that they open it because he knew someone was there. When they forced it open they saw a big circular room, made of stone walls and tall ceilings. In the middle of the room was a bed and Kurama was lying unconsciously on it.

"I will clear things up with Koenma once Hiei is okay." Kurama finished with a satisfied smile on his face. "I can't let him on his own… you know how he likes to wonder around."

"Or appear out of nowhere like warts do." nodded Kuwabara sarcastically.

"It ain't funny, carrot head." Hiei said from the bed.

"Anyways," Yusuke scratched his head with his left hand, "We only came to check on if everything's okay. Last night's ordeal really shook me up a bit… I suppose I got to work out often… bastards are always appearing every now and then…"

Kurama nodded.

"Oh well, I got to meet up with Genkai for that matter."

"Yeah, coz Yukina's also there." Kuwabara muttered and the two disappeared in as quickly as they had come.

"Annoying scrubs." Hiei muttered the moment the two disappeared.

Kurama turned to him and smiled again. He then sat down beside the bed and stared at Hiei with his head tilted on one side. He stared at the Jaganshi so fondly.

"Don't be like that to them, they saved our necks back there."

"I know," Hiei answered, "and I am grateful that they saved you... but idiots like Kuwabara..."

Kurama smiled. Hiei felt himself blushing for no apparent reason.

"So..." he frankly started with unblinking eyes, "When do I get you alone?"

Kurama blinked. And then burst out laughing. Hiei watched him with a confronted look.

"What's so funny?"

"Well," Kurama struggled as he fought back his laugh, "It- It doesn't seem like you- saying that kind of stuff."

"Shuddup."

"You're cute. I like it."

Hiei blushed once more. Kurama smiled at him, and then leaned down and kissed the Jaganshi on the lips. Hiei pulled Kurama's collar and they slid down on the bed.

Somewhere on the morning window, silent eyes were watching.

***.*.***

Koenma and Ogre had just emerged from out of the corner whilst carrying their filled stomach. They walked along the stone hall way looking both satisfied.

"What happened to Yusuke's recent mission?" Ogre suddenly asked from out of nowhere.

"Done with a period. They also saved Kurama and all that."

Ogre nodded, but then turned to the little master again.

"So how come we didn't know about the presence of that sakura-user?"

"Coz we don't. His records were so long ago I didn't think he'd appear."

Ogre looked at Koenma quizzically.

"Why he'd appear now?"

"Coz he's attracted to our Kurama, that' why. If you ask me, Kurama's been in a whole lot of mess in his past life than he'd care to admit. You know, I'm actually surprised his past flames aren't coming back to-"

Koenma stopped talking suddenly. He then frowned for a moment, and then glared at Ogre.

"If I know all the answers to your questions, Ogre, I'd have rather wasted it all to Yusuke's every mission. You're a nosy monster, you know that?"

"But Koenma," Ogre scratched his head, "I didn't ask anything about Kurama's past; you're the one who blabbed it."

"Don't get smart with me." Koenma snapped as they turned another corner to where his office was located, "And don't ever tell Kurama I mentioned anything about his old flames."

"Were there many?"

"Oh-ho, quite a number- you'd be surprised. Hey- stop asking me these things! The last thing I need is Kurama's whip on my neck."

They entered his office and Koenma sat down on his usual chair. Ogre stood beside him still looking interested.

"So how do you know these stuffs?"

"I got everyone's data on this computer… speaking of which…"

"Why, what's the matter?" Ogre looked at Koenma who was looking at his computer with a frown on his face. The blue demon followed where his master was looking and saw that the computer screen was showing a profile of a demon as if someone had just looked on to it.

"I didn't remember ever looking on his profile." Koenma's frown deepened, "And I am sure I put a password on this so that no one aside from me can see this."

Ogre frowned as he too stared at the screen.

The screen showed Hiei's profile.

***.*.*.***

Hiei stared unblinkingly at Kurama from where he was sitting on the couch. It wasn't just a moment ago when he was comfortably laying on his back beside the demon fox on the bed when the latter suddenly suggested having dinner.

Now he is watching the bishounen fix dinner with his back on him. He could see a clear view of his _ex-best-friend-now-lover's_ backside. Kurama was only wearing his pink t-shirt that covered till his thigh. He was unclothed from then below after the their love making the whole day, and even though the Jaganshi had seen all of it in daylight he couldn't stop thinking about it. It was a good sight.

"Do you intend to stay in Ningekai now?" Kurama asked as he prepared dinner on his little kitchen while Hiei sat on the couch behind him.

"I dunno… Mukuro might look for me when she wants."

"Choosing Mukuro over me huh? It does seem like the best choice." Kurama grinned and looked back at Hiei who looked a little bit upset.

"I _meant_," Hiei stressed his every word, "I can return to Makai whenever I want to. Mukuro could live with herself for a little while."

Kurama set the table and then washed his hands on a loin cloth. He then went over Hiei and sat beside him on the couch.

"Meaning you'd leave me if you have the chance?"

"Meaning I'd be gone for awhile if I don't want to keep her waiting."

Silence filled them as Kurama gave Hiei a calculated look.

"Yeah, I guess that is the best option."

The bishounen stood up and walked over the table. Hiei watched him warily.

"Come on, let's eat." Kurama called as he sat on his chair. Hiei did not argue and sat opposite him.

"Are you upset?" the Jaganshi asked.

Kurama ate quietly.

"Hey- I'm talking to you." Hiei insisted.

"The thing about being upset cannot be helped, you know. I mean, really picking her over me… it's a little…problematic." Kurama answered quietly. He had his yes on his plate that made the Jaganshi a little bit annoyed- and when he is annoyed it bothers him because it would mean it was affecting the _cold hearted _him.

"Look at me while you're talking." he demanded.

Kurama looked up at him quietly. Hiei shut his mouth and gulp.

Silence filled them, and then Kurama choked back his chortle and laughed out loud.

"Hahaha!"

"What?"

Hiei eyed the demon fox with disgust. He knew Kurama was fun if he wants to, but sometimes he couldn't guess when that fun would come. Kurama after all, has his own way of thinking about what is _fun _and when it would be _fun._ He contented himself instead in pushing a mouthful of curry that Kurama made into his mouth.

Good thing it was delicious.

"I'm sorry, it's just- seeing you worried like that…" Kurama tinkled another laugh while Hiei watched him with levelled eyes. "What were you thinking that I was going to say?"

"I was worried you'd tell me to stop going to the other world."

Kurama's large green eyes sought the red as he stopped laughing. The demon fox took a minute to compose himself then asked quite calmly,

"Why would I do that?"

Hiei held Kurama's gaze.

"Hiei, that world is also my world… I cannot take that away from you." Kurama continued in his calm voice, "Having a relationship with a person doesn't mean we limit ourselves from doing things we are accustomed to do. On the contrary a relationship should continue growing it. In our case, we have different worlds, you with Mukuro, and me with the human world…. I think it is only right that we keep both worlds with us into one… not limiting the other, but growing instead… I think that is the best way to make our relationship last for the better."

Hiei heard him but did not nod. If it was fine for Kurama that he goes back to Mukuro every now and then- then should he be fine about those idiots at school? He just remembered those annoying bastard that kept harassing the demon fox in the school. If he told Kurama not to entertain them anymore, would that mean limiting him?

The jaganshi's frown reached the bishounen.

"You have something on your mind, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Hn…"

"What is it?"

"I don't want you to entertain those idiots in your school." Hiei eyed Kurama seriously that reminded the demon fox strongly how the jaganshi had looked at Yukina's abductors before. "Don't ever date anyone of them again."

Kurama felt a warm feeling spread inside of him that made him smile a little.

"Part of being in a relationship, too," he started again, "Is to be responsible of their partner. Surely dating and entertaining other people is not allowed. So yeah, I won't date anyone except you."

Hiei turned brick red. He quickly looked down on his plate and started eating again as Kurama grinned at him.

"So cute." Kurama muttered and he too, started eating the curry.

Yukina stared at the moonlight sky with a contented expression. She was on the backyard and silently admiring the starry sky with a cup of tea on her slender hands.

"Yukina," called Genkai from inside the temple, "You should come in now, it's starting to get cold out there… not that it would have any bad effect on you, seeing as you are of course, a woman of snow, but that doesn't seclude you from house rules of sleeping early."

"Yes, Genkai." smiled Yukina as old master went inside once more. The ice-maiden gave the starry sky one fond look before she deciding to finally get back inside.

She hasn't taken a single step when she felt her body froze. In front of her she saw something fall...

Why... it was pink snow... or rather... a petal?

The cup of tea fell on the ground with a sounding shatter.

Genkai appeared on the doorway again looking as if she sensed something she did not recognize.

"Yukina?" she called finally again. There was no sign of Yukina around, only the shattered pieces of the broken cup. "Yukina!"

Genkai stared into a space with a disbelief look in her eyes. It took her seconds to realize what had happened.

"Inside my temple…but …how…?"

***.*.*.***

Hiei kissed Kurama.

He did not know but kissing Kurama brings him a great satisfaction. And so he kissed him.

They were on the couch and definitely can be describe as making out. Kurama had his head on Hiei's lap and answering the Jaganshi's kisses. Hiei's left hand was caressing Kurama's manhood and clearly making the demon fox enjoy his touches.

They were just starting to get the heat on when Kurama's phone rang.

"Let me answer it." Kurama smiled as Hiei didn't stop kissing him, "Hiei…"

"Fuck those bastards…" Hiei muttered as he allowed the demon fox to get up and pick up the phone.

"Yes? Oh, Yusuke… yeah he's here…why?" Kurama eyed Hiei and with one look Hiei knew something was wrong. "What? Alright- we'll be there."

Kurama hang up and looked at Hiei again.

"What's the problem this time?" the Jaganshi asked as he stood up from the couch.

Kurama eyed his lover, before finally saying-

"It's Yukina. She disappeared."

Hiei's eyes went round.

"What?"

_**-to be continued-**_

_**Guess who's alive?**_

_**let's have a bet why Yukina's been captured!**_

_**Thanks for reading guys! :) **_

_**Next chapter will be... chapter 7 xXD**_


End file.
